F&I: Chapter 9
by sirencirce
Summary: I hope this is good
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 9: First Kiss

*******

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warning: Nothing major.

*******

They finally found it, and if they weren't so tired, they would have celebrated. Who knew that finding a ningen school would be so difficult? It had finally dawned on them that they would need some sort of disguise to keep humans from running and screaming at the top of their lungs. Being a demon in the Ningenkai was harder then they originally thought. How Kurama had managed it for so long they would never know. Silver haired demons were rare as it is in the Makai, let alone the Ningenkai.

If trying to get directions wasn't bad enough, they had to fight traffic. Those large, metal means of transportation were instruments of Hell for sure. Those things didn't stop for anyone or anything. They had almost gotten hit more times than they cared to count. Now, here they were, panting, leaning against the outside wall of the school. All of the ningens were still inside, meaning that the three youkos had time to rest before Kurama left the building. Then they would be able to exact their revenge.

********

Hiei woke suddenly from a quite pleasant nap. He stood up on the branch on which he had been sleeping and looked around the park for any sign of a disturbance. Hiei had intentionally picked this spot because it was central. He could sense Kurama at this school as well as Yusuke and the idiot at theirs. This way, if anything were to happen, he would know immediately, and he was currently sensing three pretty strong you-kis outside of Kurama's school. Hiei scowled. What were they up to? He raised his youki for a moment before heading out for Kurama's school.

*********

"Okay class, what mountain outside of Kyoto houses one of the oldest Buddist Temples?" 

Yusuke had tuned out his geography teacher a long time ago, and, needless to say, was sleeping soundly with his head on the desk. He suddenly jerked awake as a surge of you-ki hit him as hard as Keiko's right hook.

"Hiei," Yusuke practically shouted.

"Why yes Mr. Urameshi, that is exactly right," Mr. Hong muttered in amazement. He could have sworn that boy was asleep. "Now can you tell me how high it is?" Who knew, maybe the kid was on a role.

"No sir. I need to go to the bathroom. Can I take the pass? Thank you, bye." Yusuke didn't give the teacher time to respond as he rushed out of the room. Mr. Hong sighed. Some things were just too good to be true he supposed.

Yusuke rushed down the hallway. He needed to find Kuwabara. If Hiei was trying to get his attention, it had to be important.

"Urameshi! Did you feel that? It was the shrimp wasn't it?" Kuwabara came running down the hall in his gym uniform with gym bag in hand.

"Yeah, now to figure out where the runt is." They stood in the hallway, thinking.

"**_Stupid_**." Hiei's voice touched Yusuke's mind. "**_Meet me at Kurama's school_**." The connection was severed quickly, giving Yusuke a headache.

"Man, even when he uses telepathy, Hiei is a punk," Yusuke muttered, holding his head.

"That shrimp is a telepath? That's not fair!" Kuwabara whined.

"What did you think the Jagan was for…a fashion trend? Now shut up and come on. Hiei's going to Kurama's school." Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed out of the school and headed for Kurama.

*********

Hiei completely masked his you-ki as he neared the school grounds. His first priority was to find the fox before the dismissal bell rang. He knew what room Kurama would be in (for reasons he refused to admit). Luckily there was a large tree outside the room's window. Hiei quickly hopped up the branches until he was able to see Kurama.

Kurama had his head bent over a literature book, reading while occasionally writing something down. He sighed heavily. He just couldn't concentrate. For some reason he felt restless today. The hairs on his neck suddenly bristled as he got the feeling he was being watched. He turned his head toward the window and smiled. Hiei was perched on a branch like a bird, looking straight at him. Kurama slightly waved and Hiei nodded in acknowledgement, but his face remained gravely serious. Kurama's brows knitted in confusion.

"**_I have a feeling there is going to be trouble_**." Hiei sent telepathically. Kurama slightly nodded.

Kurama knew that he would have to be on guard as he left the school. It must be pretty serious for Hiei to be here. Usually Hiei would just mutter that Kurama was more than capable to take care of himself. He turned his attention back to his book, trying to ignore the intense red gaze of Hiei. He idly wondered if Hiei was that intense about everything, especially while making love. He shook those thought from his head as he tried to concentrate on the poem in front of him.

*********

Yusuke and Kuwabara slowed as they neared the school. Three significant you-kis were very close. They decided to sneak around the outside wall of the school in search of the owners. Yusuke looked up at the school and saw a flash of black in a tree on campus…Hiei. That must be where Kurama was having class. Could Kurama be the intended target? That would explain why the demons were just standing outside, not making an attempt to go inside. Behavior like that suggested that they had a certain target in mind.

They looked around the corner to see three demons with multiple tails in various colors. They were wearing hooded cloaks that covered their faces, the only opening being the one for their tails. Yusuke pointed then held a finger to his lips, suggesting that Kuwabara should be quiet. The taller boy nodded in understanding.

The bell sounded and students began rushing from the school. The three demons moved toward the entrance. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed closely behind them as they entered the schoolyard. They looked around, searching for someone, but was it Kurama? 

The red-haired heartthrob walked out of the building and the demons seemed not to pay any attention as he walked passed them. That confused the two teens. Apparently they weren't looking for him, so why were they here? They had a feeling they were about to find out as the three raised their you-ki.

Kurama had stopped near them to talk to one of his many female admirers. The demon with the white tails grabbed the redhead. Green eyes widened in shock as an arm closed around the kitsune's neck. Kurama heard the scream of his pretty little classmate as he struggled in the strong, yet familiar, grip. Who was it? The answer tickled at the back of his brain, but didn't want to come forward.

"It is simple. We are looking for a being known as Youko Kurama. You will tell us where he is or we will cut apart this pretty little ningen," the demon that held Kurama yelled at the crowd. Kurama rolled his eyes at their stupidity, but knew he could not comment. Most of his classmates were still here, so he had no choice but to act as a poor, defenseless human.

"Are they really that stupid?" Kuwabara muttered to Yusuke who sweat-dropped.

"Man, they are idiots aren't they," Yusuke muttered in agreement.

"Tell us, where is the infamous Youko hiding?" The demon with the black tails yelled.

"We have never heard of him!" A girl screamed.

"Listen girl, your friend here will die if you don't tell us the truth." The white tail's grip tightened. Damn those three demons. What type of demon were they?

"The only thing that is going to happen is you letting him go." The three demons turned to see Hiei with his katana drawn, ready for battle.

"Well, would you look at that boys, it's our little ice maiden." The demon with the black tail pulled back his hood to reveal a black youko missing the greater part of his left ear with what seemed like acid scars on the left side of his face. It was grotesque to say the least. The skin looked like it had frozen in the middle of melting away from his face.

"Well, well Anzai, you're right. Look Doppo, he has his fight back, eh. He was awfully fun last time, maybe we can have another go around." The red youko stated as he showed himself. He was no better looking than the previous youko. He also had acid burns that covered his shoulders, neck, and scalp, causing his hair to grow in patches. The white youko also unveiled himself, showing that he had not escaped the fate of his comrades. His right eye was melted shut as well as the right side his mouth. Large whip-like scars criss-crossed his torso. They were mangled that was for sure, but Hiei knew who they were.

"No," Hiei whispered. Kurama watched as Hiei's face paled and his step faltered. Ruby eyes widened and his breath started to become erratic and labored. One of the youkos blew a kiss at the small youkai and Hiei tightened his grip on his katana.

Yusuke and Kuwabara took this time to act. Yusuke punched the demon holding Kurama, causing him to lose his grip. Kurama fell forward on his knees. The sound of fists connecting with flesh filled the air. Soon, three very wounded youkos were seen running from the schoolyard. Metal clanging against the ground caused Kurama to look up at his demon friend. Hiei numbly dropped to his knees, expression unchanged.

"No," the demon repeated softly.

"Hiei?" Kurama crawled over beside Hiei. He received no answer, no response. Hiei fell over on his hands and started retching.

"Is he okay?" Yusuke appeared beside them, no worse for wear. He flinched as Hiei heaved again, obviously not having anything left in his stomach to get rid of.

"Hiei, what is it?" Kurama started to stroke his back softly. Hiei pushed him off.

"Leave me alone!" Hiei's scream was muffled. "Don't touch me!" The youkai sounded positively hysterical.

"Hiei…"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiei flitted off without another word, leaving three very confused teammates.

*********

"AHH!!!" Keket fell out of the tree and landed hard on her rump. "Hiei! What the hell?" She yelled up at the tree while rubbing her sore bum. Hiei jumped down from the tree and sat down beside her.

"Gomen." She could barely hear the apology.

"Is there something wrong?" She looked over at Hiei, who refused to meet her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. Do you want to talk about it?" Hiei looked at her then, but said not a word. "Okay, I'll take that as a no." Keket wrapped her arms around the fire demon receiving only resistance at first.

"Hiei, it's okay, I'm here for you." Hiei still said nothing, but leaned into her embrace. She began humming a lullaby and rocking him gently as she stroked his hair. This was definitely out of character for her temperamental fire baby.

"Do you know who else is here for you?" Hiei remained quiet. "Kurama, and I bet he is worrying his pretty little red head to death about right now." Hiei closed his eyes as she continued to rock him as a mother would as he considered her words. "You should probably let him know you are alright." Before she knew it, Keket was holding nothing but air. 

"Yeah, you're welcome." She smiled as a hand appeared in her line of vision. She looked up to see Dante standing there and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet, but didn't let go of her hand. They walked back to the temple, fingers intertwined.

********

Kurama stretched as he stood up from the table. Dinner had lasted longer than usual this evening due to today's events. It took forever for Kurama to convince his mother that he was fine and that he didn't need a doctor or need to talk to the school counselor. His mother had just excused herself so she could retire for the evening, after Kurama had promised he would clean up the dinner dishes. Luckily for the weary kitsune they had ordered pizza so dishes consisted of throwing away the paper plates. He grabbed the second box of pizza that had remained untouched and started to clear a place for it in the refrigerator, but something made him change his mind. He decided to take it upstairs with him in case Hiei decided to visit in some strange twist of fate. 

"Hiei," Kurama whispered into the empty kitchen. The earlier scene in the schoolyard today disturbed the redhead tremendously. What had caused Hiei to react that way? The three demons had taunted Hiei as if they knew him, and they seemed familiar. Kurama's eyes widened in realization…they were the ones who raped Hiei, they had to be. What else would cause the youkai to react that way? Only if he had stopped them… Kurama shook his head. He knew better to think that way. He knew that he probably didn't care at the time. He didn't get the reputation for being heartless for no reason. Truth of the matter is that he never thought about consequences or the feelings of others. He never considered that the other party might suffer from his actions, nor did he care. It wasn't something he was proud of, now having the experience of real emotions. In the Makai, these feelings were considered weak, but in the Ningenkai they are considered an individual's greatest strength. Kurama could see both points. In the Makai it was survival of the fittest, where no one could be trusted. Life in the Ningenkai revolved around relationships with others. The whole paradox was giving him a headache.

Kurama grabbed a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge and went upstairs. He was beyond tired, and not to mention worried. Hiei had a bad habit of hurting himself physically when he was hurting emotionally. The little fire demon would seek out the strongest demon that would happen to be around and challenge it (since Koenma forbade human murders). It didn't take a psychologist to figure out that Hiei's behavior was self-destructive and suicidal. Maybe Kurama should look into getting some antidepressants for his friend…as if Hiei would actually take them. If he only could get Hiei to open up, he knew that the Jaganshi would feel better. 

He groaned as he opened the door to his bedroom. He shivered as a cold breeze drifted through the room. He didn't remember leaving the window open, or even that he had opened it in the first place. He didn't bother to turn the overhead light on as he walked into the room and laid the pizza on his desk. He clicked on his desk lamp so he could get ready for bed, and when he turned, he got the surprise of his life. 

Hiei was asleep in his bed, bundled up to the nose in blankets. A pile of neatly folded clothes laid beside the bed along with a katana and a pair of black boots. Kurama walked over to the bed and dropped to his knees. He bit his lip as he looked at the little bed bug. Was Hiei hurt? There was only one way to find out. Kurama gently pulled back the blankets using his thieving skills. A smile graced his lips for two reasons: One, Hiei wasn't physically hurt. Two, the youkai had snatched a pair of his gray jersey shorts with a drawstring. 

A big yawn came from the tiny youkai, showing his fangs. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times, trying to get his eyes to focus. "Kurama?" 

"Hey sleepyhead, you hungry?" Kurama knew better than to ask him about earlier. So, he decided that he would just pretend it didn't happen, it would make Hiei more comfortable that way.

"Hn." Kurama took that as an affirmative and reached for the pizza box. He placed it on Hiei's lap and Hiei opened it. Hiei looked up at Kurama in confusion. "What the hell is this?" Kurama chuckled.

"Pizza. It has sauce, cheese, pepperoni, and mushrooms. Just try it." Hiei picked up a slice and took a small bite out of it. He chewed for a moment and shrugged in acceptance before taking another bite. Kurama shook his head as he stood to get ready for bed.

"Will you be staying tonight?" Kurama's voice came from the bathroom as he changed.

"I was considering it." Hiei answered between bites, now on his third slice.

"I'll just go get an extra blanket from the hallway closet." Kurama came out of the bathroom and walked over to close the window. He started to go get the blanket when Hiei grabbed his pant leg. 

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before, kitsune no baka." Hiei let go of Kurama and scooted over in the bed. Kurama shrugged and turned off the lamp before crawling into bed.

"They didn't recognize your you-ki, don't you find that odd?" Hiei said suddenly as he stared at the ceiling.

"Who?" Kurama wasn't expecting a question like that.

"The three youkos. Don't tell me you don't remember them." Hiei spat out bitterly.

"Actually I don't. Should I remember them?" Kurama wasn't totally lying.

"I'm not completely stupid, so don't insult me like that kitsune. Do you really mean to tell me that you don't remember them at all?" Hiei turned on his side and propped his head on his elbow as he studied Kurama.

"No Hiei, I have no idea who they are. I get the feeling that I know them, but I don't know why." Kurama turned his head and looked at Hiei.

"That's strange. You don't remember anything from your Youko past?" Hiei scowled.

"Very little, just bits and pieces here and there and it's never anything substantial. Didn't you know that about spirit transfer? You meld with the other soul. You are aware, but not completely…it's hard to explain." Kurama scratched his stomach, a habit that Hiei had come to associate with Kurama.

"We need to find out why they are after you…other than what was plainly obvious." Hiei kinda smirked at that.

"What do you mean?" Kurama turned on his side to get a better look at Hiei.

"Do you think they were born that ugly?" Hiei muttered sarcastically.

"You mean I did that?" Kurama almost sounded surprised.

"No. I meant Yukina did that. Of course you did it you idiot." Hiei growled.

"No need to get nasty. I'm sorry oh grumpy one." Hiei scowled and hit Kurama in the stomach lightly. Kurama chuckled.

"You have brain damage or something." Hiei rolled back over onto his back. "Now are you going to shut up? Did you know that you talk too much?"

"You talk more than I do." Kurama whined.

"Hn. Go. To. Sleep. Kurama." Hiei growled as he pulled the blakets up.

"Hey Hiei?" Kurama nudged his friend.

"What now?" Hiei mumbled, obviously almost asleep.

"Have you…well…that is to say…what I mean is…" Kurama felt nervous all of a sudden.

"What is it kitsune? I would like to go to sleep sometime tonight." 

"Have you ever been kissed?" Hiei's breath caught.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Hiei squeaked out.

"Just curious. Please answer the question, Hiei." Kurama did his best puppy dog look. Hiei sighed in defeat.

"I hate you." Hiei growled.

"Yeah, I know, now answer." Kurama persisted.

"No, I have not." Hiei said quietly. Kurama leaned over him.

"Would you like to try?" Kurama whispered in his ear.

"Kurama?" Hiei sounded uncertain, but not scared, much to Kurama's relief.

"It's a simple question. Yes or no?" Kurama nuzzled Hiei's nose with his own. Hiei's eyes were wide and innocent as he looked up at his friend and gulped. What would it feel like to have someone to caress his lips with theirs, to taste their breath…to feel wanted? Hiei dropped his eyes as he licked his lips. There was one major problem with this…

"I-I don't know how." Was that a blush Kurama saw? 

"Well, it's a good thing that I know enough for the both of us," Kurama whispered against his friend's lips. "Well?" Hiei turned his head and nodded, unable to meet Kurama's eyes due to his embarrassment.

Kurama smiled in elation. He knew it was just Hiei's curiosity getting the better of him, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He had to convince Hiei that physical interactions was not something to be feared always…sometimes it could bring one utmost pleasure. Before he accomplished a feat such as that, he had to manage to get Hiei to relax.

"Okay, Hiei, close your eyes." Kurama inhaled Hiei's scent.

"Why?" Hiei naiveté touched a special place in Kurama's heart.

"It makes it more enjoyable. Mine will be closed as well." Hiei did as he was told. "Now just relax. I won't hurt you."

"I know." The statement was spoken so softly that Kurama almost didn't hear it. 

"Now, wet your lips." The youkai followed the instructions as Kurama stroked his cheek. Hiei started to become nervous as seconds ticked by slowly, with just the feel of Kurama's breath on his lips.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked nervously.

"Shh." Was the only response the fire demon received. Kurama knew that he would have to act now before Hiei changed his mind. He gently touched his lips to Hiei's, not really applying any pressure. He felt the youkai's lips tremble under his, and hoped it wasn't in fear. Kurama nibbled softly on the fire demon's full lips. So far, Hiei wasn't responding…not that he really knew how. This did not deter Kurama however, instead he drew back slightly and blew on Hiei's lips and the youkai whimpered and started to raise his shaking hands, but not knowing what do to with them, he just left them in the air. Kurama took Hiei's hands in his and brought them to his hair. Hiei took the not so subtle hint and buried his fingers in the silky softness of the crimson tresses.

Kurama placed another gentle kiss on Hiei's lips, causing him to gasp in either pleasure or shock. Either way, Kurama took that chance to sensually slide his tongue in the fire demon's mouth to make the kiss deeper, more intimate. Hiei moaned and his fingers tightened in Kurama's red locks as he felt the kitsune's tongue touch his own. Kurama framed his friend's face with his hands as he continued to kiss him deeply. Hiei nervously met Kurama's tongue with his own, and the youko could not repress the whimper of satisfaction. They broke apart for a moment, just long enough to suck in a breath, before Hiei pulled Kurama's head back down, joining them in another kiss.

Kurama could melt he was so happy. He was worried that Hiei wouldn't respond at first, but boy was he wrong. It had been a while since Kurama was kissed so thoroughly and with such tenderness. That's right, Hiei was so tender and gentle with him. Everything that the youkai's first experience probably wasn't. Kurama didn't know what to think. The kiss wasn't meant to be sexual, but he couldn't help but be aroused by it. He couldn't remember being treated in such a way ever…even in his past life. It was…beautiful. It was arousal on an emotional level. He had only experienced it on a physical level. This sensation was so much greater, felt so much better. Hiei broke the kiss and opened his eyes. He looked at Kurama with worry in his face. Their breathing was labored, and they stared at each other. Kurama's look was one that the fire demon had never seen before and was almost positive that it couldn't be good. Hiei sat up suddenly, leaving Kurama no choice but to do the same. Hiei began crawling out of the bed and dressing.

"Hiei? What are you doing?" Kurama was confused. That was the single most precious moment in his life…but that didn't necessarily guarantee it was the same for Hiei.

"I did it wrong." It wasn't a question.

"No. Hiei, you didn't do it wrong." Kurama grabbed the youkai's pants, preventing him from putting them on.

"You are looking at me strange, that means I didn't do something right. Not to mention I feel…odd." Hiei tried to pull his pants from the youkai's grasp. "Kurama, let me go before I hurt you or something. I don't know exactly what I'm feeling or how I'm going to react."

"I'll tell you what you are feeling Hiei. You are aroused. Hell, a cold marble statue would be aroused after that. It's not wrong, nor is it dangerous." Kurama kept his grip tight on the black cloth.

"But you just sat there." Hiei scowled.

"Because…I've never been held or kissed like that before…like I was precious." Kurama's eyes softened.

"No one has ever wanted to hold me at all." Hiei said absently.

"You make it hard for someone to hold you." Kurama teased.

"What do you mean?"

"No one could ever truly hold you. You are a free spirit Hiei, and you won't allow anyone to hold you. Have you even ever wanted to be held?" Hiei tightened his grip on his pants.

"Everyone wants to be wanted by someone at some point in their life, kitsune. Even a Forbidden Child." Hiei finally pulled his pants from the youko's grasp and the force caused him to fall on his rump. A string of Makai curses followed and Kurama made a face at the particularly vulgar ones.

"Quite a vocabulary you have there Hiei." Kurama muttered.

"Shut up. I would be asleep right now if it wasn't for your mouth. Now I have to find somewhere else to go, and by that time it would be sunrise…you get the picture I'm sure." Hiei stood and started to untie the shorts.

"You wasn't complaining a few minutes ago when my mouth was keeping you awake." Kurama's eyes twinkled and Hiei rolled his. "Who said you had to leave anyway?" 

"Come on Kurama, you know that we couldn't sleep in the same bed after that." 

"Why not?" Kurama pulled Hiei toward the bed, noticing that the youkai's eyes were heavy with sleepiness.

"We argued, we never stay around each other when we argue." Hiei mumbled and Kurama pulled Hiei down into a sitting position.

"_You_ never stay around when we argue. Just because we argue, doesn't mean that you can't stay…or we can't make up." Kurama wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as he disengaged the now wrinkled black fabric from Hiei's iron grip.

"Hentai." Hiei grumbled as Kurama coaxed him onto his back. 

"Yeah, I know," Kurama agreed but Hiei was already fast asleep. Kurama crawled to the other side of the bed and curled around the smaller demon. It looked like he had his work cut out for him when it came to Hiei.

*********

"You idiots!" The snake roared. The three youkos cowered in a corner.

"We couldn't find him sir." The Sachi replied.

"You couldn't find him? He's a fucking human…the human you had grabbed! You didn't expect to find a silver youko prancing around the Ningenkai did you?!" The reptile was not a happy camper.

"That weak ningen was Kurama?" Doppo asked.

"Yesss. Do you think you can handle that now?" The yell echoed throughout the cave.

"Yes sir, yes sir." The three ran from the cave before they had to face anymore of the snake's wrath.

"I just have one question guys…why was that Koorime protecting him?" Anzai asked.

"He is the reason Kurama did this to us. Maybe he feels obligated." Doppo replied.

"Maybe they're in love," Sachi laughed.

"You're sick."

********

Kurama knocked on the large oak door. He needed to talk to Genkai about…many things. He wasn't sure that she could help him, but he didn't know where else to go. He needed to remember some things, especially things that applied to Hiei. He hadn't seen or heard from the diminutive demon since he woke up alone over a week ago. Maybe he had crossed the line with the kiss, but it was worth it. Kurama gently touched his lips as he remembered. But what if it ruined their friendship? Then it wouldn't have been worth it. 

"Kurama?" The kitsune turned to see Keket leaning against the doorjamb, waiting on a response.

"Is Genkai in?" His gaze traveled over Keket and noticed she was slightly dirty and sweating.

"Yeah, we were just out back training. Come on." Kurama followed her through the halls of the temple to the outside training grounds. He spotted Dante laying on the ground, panting as a large bolt of lightening barely missed him.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Kurama asked Keket.

"Nah." A cry of a panther was heard and Kurama looked up in the sky to see a massive panther made from what seemed like dark storm clouds. "Dante controls wind and sometimes is able to create storms, especially when he's aggravated."

"Like now." Kurama provided.

"Yeah, like now." She giggled. "Genkai seems to have that effect on him."

"Can I help you, Kurama?" Genkai stated as she lit a cigarette.

"Do you know anything about spirit transfer?" Kurama asked the short old woman.

"Probably more than you do, even though you're living it." She blew out a puff of smoke and Kurama sat down on the stone stairs.

"Do you know how to get back your memories? I need to remember some things." Kurama felt nervous for some reason as Keket looked at him.

"You mean where Hiei plays into it. I assure you that you don't want to know." Keket said almost bitterly.

"I need to know what I've done to him. I need to know why he forgave me when I don't deserve it." Kurama's eyes showed inner turmoil.

"How are you at meditation?" Genkai asked in amusement.

"Meditation?" 

"Come on, Kurama." Genkai led the kitsune into the temple. 

"Meditation?" Kurama looked back at Keket who just shrugged and waved.

"Have fun." Dante muttered from his place on the ground. Keket shook her head and went to help him up.

*********

Gods it was painful. Kurama drank the tea that Genkai had given him before he went into a meditative state, and now it felt like his insides were being slowly ripped apart and burnt. He writhed around on the floor, sweating profusely and panting as another wave of pain hit him. She said it wasn't going to be easy, but this was ridiculous…more like impossible. He was dying, that much he was sure of. No one could feel this much pain and not die. Was it worth it? The vision of Hiei throwing up his stomach in the schoolyard told him that it was indeed worth it. How could he help his friend if he didn't remember what he had done to him? How could he remember anything when he was in so much pain?

"Learned anything yet?" Genkai asked unemotionally. Kurama's green eyes glittered with hatred.

"I fail to see how me wallowing on the floor in pain will help anything," Kurama growled out. What the hell was in that tea anyway?

"It's a test, stupid; a determination of whether or not your intention is genuine. In other words, it's turning all your bad thoughts against you and filtering out the real reason you want your memories." Leave it to Genkai to be detached and clinical…the bitch.

"How long?" Kurama was positively livid…to say the least.

"As long as it takes, foxy, as long as it takes." Genkai left the room without a backwards glance.

"That conniving little…bitch," Kurama moaned in pain before everything went black.

*******

It hadn't been this hot in the Makai for a while, not that it really bothered him, just a tad uncomfortable. To tell the truth, not many things bothered him…with the exception of three loud-mouthed youkos that he was currently working with. Golden eyes were squinted in a scowl. If it wasn't for the treasure and the thrill of the steal, he wouldn't be working with them. To put it simply, he couldn't stand them…to the point of hatred. Maybe he was getting old. All he knew is that he needed to finish this job as soon as possible to get away from them. They were constantly around, much to his vexation, never giving him space to breathe. He finally had to send them away for some water just so he could collect his thoughts.

"I hope a rat demon comes at night and chews your dicks off!" Well that didn't sound good…nor did it sound like his "companions." Kurama walked from his place in the camp to see Anzai, Doppo, and Sachi carrying a small demon…a very young demon. Hell, he was practically a baby. He couldn't clearly see his face, due to all the struggling, but the black spiky hair was interesting. Humanoid demons were not common, so as to the race of their little buddle, Kurama didn't have a clue.

"Such bad language gentlemen. Been hanging around the local pubs too much?" The small demon looked up and Kurama felt a jolt of awareness, like he had only been existing up to this moment, never really alive. Wide, angry ruby eyes glared at him. Inari was that demon a pretty little thing. He still wasn't sure what kind of demon he was. Such delicate features on a hardened face. The age in the crimson eyes far surpassed the actual age of the demon. 

Kurama felt himself floating. This demon sparked many feelings that Kurama had thought himself incapable of feeling. Needless to say, Kurama didn't like it in the least. Such pain in those red eyes. Kurama began feeling sorry for the little guy, and since when did he feel sorry for anyone? 

A few choice words and a head bunt later, Kurama retired to his tent. The demon named Hiei…such a worthless little thing, but what he did to Kurama's libido…and his emotions. Being both fire and ice suited him well. He was cold to everyone around him, his red eyes glittered with cold fire. He was passionate in everything he did it seemed, such a hot temper. Yes, it disturbed Kurama that he was thinking so much of the little youkai. He laid there trying to sleep, but couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't quite right. He heard the three idiots laughing, which usually meant that they were having their way with an unwilling partner, but no screams of protest accompanied the annoying giggling.

"He didn't even scream…where is the fun in that?" Doppo complained, followed by the rattling of a cage. Kurama raised himself from his bedroll and pulled back the flap of his tent. He saw Sachi throw a battered and bleeding, not to mention stripped, Hiei into the cage none too gently. Kurama's grip tightened on the tent's flap and the sound of ripping brought him back to his senses. They had gone too far this time. Hiei was more innocent than he let on, and now? Now he had that innocence stripped from him and this made Kurama's blood boil. 

"Anzai, Sachi, Doppo…a word with you." The three grinning youkos approached the pissed silver kitsune, seemingly oblivious to his anger.

"Whatcha need boss?" Kurama almost gagged at the smell of blood, fear, and semen.

"You will leave the Jaganshi alone. You are lucky that I do not kill you where you stand. If you even look at him, let alone touch him, again, I swear I will make your death as painful as possible. Do I make myself clear?" Kurama tried to calm himself as he felt his you-ki beginning to raise.

"You said we could do anything we wanted with him. We enjoyed him thoroughly." Sachi licked a spot of blood off his hand. Kurama punched the cocky fox, causing him to hit the ground hard.

"My word is law in this little arrangement, or have you forgotten? I have no problem reminding you of the order of things around here." Kurama cracked his knuckles. "You will leave him alone…period. There will be no argument." Kurama pushed the other two youkos away from him as he stalked toward the cage.

He opened the cage door to see the little youkai struggle to get away. He was able to calm him down enough to clean the wounds. There was a slight problem with this though…the demon was unknowingly arousing him. The intense gaze, the sarcasm, the little attitude, made the youkai the sexist thing he had seen in a while. In fact, Kurama couldn't remember the last time he was this interested in anyone. It wasn't just the usual lust thing; he actually wanted to get to know this worthless little nothing.

And when he found out Hiei was the Forbidden Child…well that sparked his interest even more. What had the little fire baby been through to cause him to murder and destroy anyone and anything? Kurama had never been intrigued by anyone enough to want companionship with them, but Hiei was soon proving to be the exception. 

Kurama didn't want to leave the cage when he did. Between the arousing teasing that he submitted the poor youkai to and the conversation, Kurama was too excited to sleep. He had to find a way to keep the little one safe from the other three, because he knew that they wouldn't leave him alone. There was only one idea that came to Kurama's head and he wasn't sure that Hiei or the other youkos would enjoy the idea, but what other choice did he have? Not much of one. He walked back over to the cage and saw that Hiei was dead to the world. The fire demon probably hadn't slept that well in a long time. He picked up the little one and carried him back to his tent, tucking him in a large pile of furs. He erected a vine cage around the youkai, knowing that Hiei was not yet strong enough to break free from the makeshift cage.

In the morning, Kurama found a perturbed fire demon staring at him through the greenage. Crimson eyes filled with distain caused the youko to chuckle. The youkai was not happy in the least. In fact, Kurama could almost swear the brat was steaming.

"Sleep well, Chibi?" To that, Kurama received a snort, much to his amusement. Red fire danced in the youkai's in contempt for this most unwilling position he found himself in.

"What are you going to do with me now?" Hiei practically growled.

"I could leave you out there where they could get you again, so I brought you to where I could keep an eye on you my pretty little firefly." Kurama almost chuckled when Hiei ground his teeth together and took in a few deep breaths in order to keep his temper under control.

"That didn't answer my question kitsune," the fire demon ground out through clenched teeth.

"Well, I do have an idea…one that could benefit the both of us. I get my treasure and you gain your freedom. The way I see it, you owe me; you have no choice but to agree." The kitsune looked at Hiei, his golden eyes showing no sign of jest. 

"I _owe_ you! You have big balls to even suggest such a thing. How do you get that I owe you a fucking thing?" The little fire demon was practically steaming he was so angry.

"I didn't have to heal you, nor did I have to keep you from those three. I could have very well let them keep you. I could very well throw out there for them to have more fun with you. I _threatened _them for you…which I am not proud of. So, all in all, I'd say you owe me." Kurama felt his blood boiling. This little insignificant shit was pushing buttons he wasn't aware he had.

"Hn." Was the response the kitsune received, along with the Jaganshi crossing his arms in defiance.

"All you have to do is help with one little heist…quite simple really. I need someone to provide a good distraction while I go in and get the goods." Kurama manipulated the vines so he could see the youkai more clearly. 

"What am I helping to steal? What do I get out of this…arrangement?" Hiei wrapped the furs tighter around him, still not having clothes.

"I've already told you that your reward will be your freedom. As for the intended treasure…ancient Makai scrolls that will fetch quite a copious price in the Black Market."

"Do I at least get clothing? Although me streaking through the Makai would prove to be quite a distraction, I have no desire to do so." Kurama couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"I see that you haven't lost your sense of humor during the night, Jaganshi." Kurama laughed harder as Hiei glared at him.

"I don't see how me pointing out the obvious is considered in the slightest bit humorous." Hiei snarled as he heard the riotous laughter of three very infuriating youkos outside.

"They will not bother you," Kurama stated softly.

"Like I care," Hiei almost sounded convincing. "Clothes, kitsune." Hiei reminded.

"I rather like the thought of you streaking around the Makai. I find the thought quite arousing. There is one problem with that though…everyone else gets to see, and I want to keep you for myself." Kurama crawled over to the unimpressed fire demon, stopping short of the youkai's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiei didn't seem to be worried. The kitsune was flirty for sure, but for some bizarre reason, Hiei felt he could trust the fox-demon. 

"I'm seducing you…is it working?" Kurama whispered in a voice an octave lower and huskier.

"No." So much for the demon telling little white lies to save Kurama's pride; a thought that caused the youko to smirk.

"I guess I just have to try harder then." That was the only warning poor Hiei received before he found himself flat on his back with a horny youko kissing and nipping its way down his neck. Cold air hit Hiei's chest, causing his nipples to harden, as slim, gentle hands parted the furs. The fire demon gasped in surprise as Kurama gently licked the sensitive nub of flesh. Kurama took that as a positive sign, until he found himself on his back with a snarling fire demon on his chest.

"I told you to knock it off. I do NOT desire you in any way. Just because I am going to agree to this madness you call an alliance, doesn't give you the right to…to…grope me like you're in rut or something. I think that you are aware of the term NO. Simple spelling, even a simple meaning. I'm sure you can see where this conversation is going." Hiei looked pointedly at the fox, hoping that he would finally get the hint.

"Fine, fine, I'll give up…for now." Hiei knew it was too good to be true. "First, we will find you some clothes, then we will figure out a plan." Kurama's eyes lit up with excitement as his ears twitched.

"Why me?" Hiei looked up at the Heavens, wondering what the gods had planned for him and what they could possibly have to do with Kurama.

"Welcome to the team, my little firefly. I know we will have fun…well, at least I will anyway." Kurama shook hands with the tiny youkai, not knowing just how dangerous their alliance would be.

*********

Hiei: Damn, Kurama certainly is a horny son of a bitch.

Kurama: You didn't complain last night.

Yusuke: Too much information you guys.

Kurama: You're just jealous.

Yusuke: Not possible man, just not possible.

Hiei: The IQ just dropped 10 points around here, so I'm leaving.

siren: Don't go too far Hiei-kun, we still have more chapters to write.

Hiei: Hn.

Read and review kids.


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

I'm moving this chapter back over with the rest of the fic. If you have just read this particular chapter and don't know what fic I'm talking about, it's call Fire and Ice. 

Thanks for the reviews,

sirencirce


End file.
